Super Smash Brothers: Chaos
by Mackerelman
Summary: My first story. Chapters are gonna get longer. NEWSFLASH! As of March Ninth, Two Thousand and Eight, I am back! Umm. Make that the Tenth. As of now on the Ninth, Microsoft Word won't work.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Ridley arrives.

Master Hand surveyed the auditorium. He really hoped everyone accepted the new guy. He knew there would be issues. Lots of them. But maybe he could work it out.

He fired a missle into the air and yelled "Silence!".

Silence promptly ensued.

He knew this would end poorly: "Umm Ok. Wondering why I called you her, I presume?"

An overwhelming "YES!" chant ensued.

"OK! I GET IT! Must you gang up on me every time?".

More of the chanting.

"AHHHH!! I GET IT! Against my better judgment, I present our new entrant, RIDLEY!"

Ridley entered and surveyed. There she was. Samus Aran. Samus had seen him, and the fact that his armor was from the Corruption incident. He now looked like a glowing winged 2 jaw only covenant elite. Ridley had noticed something. Samus was not wearing her helmet. Two pointy eared individuals next to her had swords. He grabbed them while charging her. Shot sword in left, long in right. He was going to cut of Samus' head.

WHAM!!!!!

Crazy hand had bodyslammed Ridley, disarming him.

A muffled "Owwwww…..." Came from under Crazy Hand.

The Hand got up. Ridley immediately looked around. He had one first thought. "Well, that wasn't too effective. Note to self. Avoid flying gloves… FLYING GLOVES!" "Well this is great. Just great. Wonder who my first fight is. I hope not the hand."

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: First fight.

"Ok. Plan B: Do to his behavior, Ridley must fight 1 person before he is admitted." Was all Master Hand said. "He will fight Ganondorf!" He hoped Ganondorf could at least take some steam out of Ridley. He also hoped Ridley wouldn't do anything dumb. "Ganon?" Zelda said. "Ganon will destroy the dumb lizard." She realized Ridley could move quite fast. Ridley was choking her. "How long can you hold your breath." Master Hand decided to stop it. "RIDLEY! Drop it! Save it! You will be fighting atop the Great Fox!" Ridley thought this could be interesting.

As soon as they were teleported on, they attacked. Ridley hit Ganon in the face with plasma, earning himself a Gerudo Dragon. Ridley was given a subsequent Warlock Kick. Ridley roundhouse punched than kicked Ganon, Ganon kicked back. Ridley realized that he had underestimated Ganon. "Well", Ridley thought, "Let's not do that again. He is tougher than I thought". He immediacy smacked Ganon with his tail then hit him with his strongest kick, sending Ganon flying away.

"WINNER: RIDLEY!"

Again, I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

Ridley was sitting in the medical room. Dr. Mario was examining him. "Amazing." Was all he said. "What doc?" "Well-a Ridley, it seems you heal very quickly." "Nature of my species." "You only needed limited treating and painkillers." "Good, I never liked either."

Ridley started to walk out.

"Well-a, a bit stubborn aren't we." Dr. Mario muttered under his breath. "I heard that. Wait till I am all the way out the door."

Ridley was training against a Samus clone. He hammered it with an intense fury, kicking it, using his tail as a club, and striking it with plasma. He was done for now. He just walked out. "Well", Bowser said, "another good for something reptile." "Hello." Ridley was not much for conversation. "My name's Bowser. I'm fighting Link, the taller male elf tomorrow." "I've read the rosters." "Well, see you at dinner.".

Ridley walked up to his room. His roommate, or roommates, would be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

Ridley went down to the cafeteria. On his way down, he started hearing a fight. "What on earth..." It was coming from the cafeteria. Then there was a scream. Ridley opened the door and...

""FOOD FIGHT!!!" Mario yelled. Pichu suddenly threw a chicken leg in Ridley's face. "Ahh. That explains it." Ridley noticed the kitchen area and wandered inside. "Hmm. Hmm… THERE WE GO!" He said. "Fruitcake. The ultimate hard food weapon." He went out and looked for Pichu. There the little mouse was. Throwing fruit at Mario. WHAM! "Yess….. Direct hit!!" Pichu was now on the floor, having been replaced by the fruitcake. "Hmm… Now I need some dutch cheeses to make a Home-Run Bat out of and…" WHAP! "Ok. Apples. Very. Very. Painful."

BAM!!!!

Master hand had just hit the floor, and was trying to get attention. "CEASE AND DECIST!" Everyone halted. "now, continue your meal in peace." Everyone moved back to their seats and finished their food. "Well", Ridley thought "it sure is good roast beef.".

Ridley walked up to his room, and started looking at data he had cataloged over the years. He had memorized all of it. Where were his roommates? "Oh well. They will be here soon.".


	5. An Explanation

Here's an explanation.

Well, it's been a few months, I will be writing a filler for the missed Holidays, it will just take me some time. I am going to start writing again, and it will get longer.


	6. Bad news in Brawl

A major letdown.

Ridley's only in Brawl as a boss.


	7. Back in Action

Yes, I will fill in the missing few months. Don't worry, it will get done, it will just take some time.

A return to the REAL story here.

Ridley sat in his room reading the Newspaper. The last few months had been great. Almost one year, Ridley thought. He looked over to his calendar and saw something interesting. Link vs. Gannon, on Corneria: the Great Fox at 5:20. "Well", Ridley thought, "It's 5:11, no, 5:12, better head down." Ridley put down his newspaper and walked down to where the fight was about to start.

Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder "Link, it's OK. You can take him.". Link looked over at his girlfriend. "I couldn't last time, Zel.". "He had Bowser, you had Ness. What **were** you expecting? World's greatest victory in your favor? It's one on one this time." Link smiled up at Zelda. "Well, Zel, thanks.". Link kissed his girlfriend and walked into the transport system.

Gannondorf walked over to the transporter. "Well," he said, "I can take Link! Wish me luck boys!". A cheer came up from Bowser, Ridley, DK and Mewtwo. "Get im good!" Bowser yelled. Gannondorf walked into the transporter.

Master Hand initiated the systems. "8:17,", he thought, "Now it's 8:18. This'll be great!". Crazy looked over and asked "Who's gonna win?". "I don't know, Crazy, I don't know." Master Hand said. "Ok!", said Master Hand into the intercom: "8:18, now 8:19, contestants get ready!" He initiated the transporters.

3…

2…

1…

"GO!" The Master Hand yelled in his announcer voice.

Immediately, Gannon and Link charged, meeting in the center of the Fox, right where the ramp went down and leveled off. Gannon kicked forward, but Link was able to dodge, if only barely. Link slashed out, but missed. Gannon slugged him, knocking him backwards. Link came back and did a 360 degree spin, knocking Gannondorf flying. Gannondorf immediately used a Gerudo Dragon to get close, knocking just into Link, but still knocking him down. Then a Poke Ball dropped down. Gannon seized it and thre it at Link, who jumped out of the way. And out came Charizard. Gannon, knowing how to use his advantages, knocked Link straight into the Charizard's breath. Link looked over and saw a bomb-omb, seized it, and hurled it straight at Gannon, knocking him flying just to the edge. Link charged again, but was met with a strong kick. Link's next charge, however, knocked Gannon down but still not out. Gannon, having knocked link into the air, began charging a smash. Link, seeing the imminent, air dodged and countersmashed, sending Gannon flying out.

"Winnnnnnnnnerrrrr… LINK!"

"Well," Master Hand said, "that worked out quite well."


	8. Cafeteria danger

Remember, MANY past events will be worked into this. So when characters with no introduction are mentioned, this is an event that has happened. And please review.

Gannondorf stumbled out of the transporter, confused looking. "Well," he said "I lost." "Almost had him." Bowser replied. "Almost, man." Ridley said. Gannon replied "I'll get him next time!". Bowser looked around and said "Anyone wanna get a snack?". "Awright!" was the first thing out of Gannon's mouth. Mewtwo nodded, and with that, DK, Ridley, Gannon, and Bowser walked off to the cafeteria for a snack.

Link walked out, looking very happy. Zelda ran over to him and kissed him "You did it Link!" she said. "Yeah, I guess I did." Link said. "Good-a job Link!" Mario said. "Nice work!" Fox chimed in. "Yeah, good job Link!" Falco said. At this point everyone slowly dispersed back to their rooms.

As soon as Gannon, Bowser, Ridley, Mewtwo, and DK walked in, they noticed Yoshi, Kirby, and Jigglypuff eating THEIR food. This, of course could not last. Ridley made a fist with his right fan and smacked it into his left. Gannon cracked his knuckles. Dowser roared. Mewtwo leered, DK swatted his arms around wildly. Immediately, having gotten the message, the smaller Smashers cleared out. Fast. "Well," Bowser said, "that worked out well.". Ridley replied "Yup.". Immediately, the five large smashers charged the food and started wolfing it down. Sonic peeked his head in, then walked over and cleared his throat. "Room for anymore-OHMYGODTHEYRECOMINGFORME!" Bowser was chasing the hedgehog out of the cafeteria, DK had grabbed a chair, and Ridley grabbed a meat tenderizer. Mewtwo had picked up a pot. "GET HIM!" Bowser yelled. "BLIGHTED RAT!" Mewtwo yelled as he was chasing Sonic down. As soon as Sonic got out the door, they stopped and went back to eating. After having finished off most of the fruit and cakes, Master Hand showed up with multiple Wireframes and Crazy with him. "Did you guys assault Sonic?" "Define assault?" Gannon asked. "Well, the Cafeteria's closing. You guys done?". "Well," Mewtwo said "I guess we're done." "Great," Crazy said, "Ya'll have cleaning duty tonight." The five Smashers sighed and went to work. After cleaning, they all said good bye and went off to bed.

Ridley crawled into his bed "Well, today has been a very good day.". He said. "Yup!" Bowser replied. "Yeah!" Fox replied. "Mhm!" said Falco. They turned off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
